Gift
by Vehome
Summary: Birthday-fic for Lilith: LuccixOC. He has a little gift for his pet. Rating elaborates everything.


Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. No profit made. I really get nothing out of this.

This is a Birthday present to Lilith Kisaragi. Happy Birthday, my dear!

This is CharacterxReal Person. Don't like, don't read. And yes, I got her permission.

She knows what I can do with and for her.

Summary: Lucci gifts his pet with a special something.

**Gift**

(Sequel to 'Toy time')

Snow flakes danced on the howling wind. But you couldn't be bothered. Inside it was so cosy. The fire was crackling merrily in the hearth before you. Your form was sheltered by the overstuffed chair, a book precariously balanced on a bent knee.

Your other foot gently moved over the rug, golden toe nails contrasting nicely against the white fur. Long, red curls shimmered and became alive in the light of the flickering flames. Fingers played idly along the book cover or the reading glasses, nervously tapping against flushed cheeks. It was way too quiet.

A strong aura wrapped around your senses. Lucci, your owner, had entered the room. His skin was pale due to the cold outside. His long, heavy, dark coat hang slightly open, making the white dress shirt underneath peek through the opening. Golden eyes captured you, commanding you in their own way to stand up. The book landed with a dull thump on the floor, the reading glasses mindlessly discarded onto the chair.

Long legs moved the man securely across the room, while his eyes never wavered from yours. He was close to you. Liquid gold stared down at you, who was so easily dwarfed by his massive body. A light smell of leather and spice, combined with the heat of the fire lulled your senses to everything around you. Cool, dark cloth was draped across your eyes. It startled you, making you flinch back, but strong arms held you in place. The smell you noticed earlier became stronger and soon you could hear your owner against your neck:

"Don't move, don't speak. Follow my orders."

Cool fingertips touched your abdomen and made the muscles tense. Every move raised goose bumps on the heated skin. The first thing he took off was your shirt. You could feel the heat of the fire against your back, making your body relax involuntary. Every article of clothing left you with a small rustle.

You were so sure that you caught on to his game until a cool, smooth fabric was wrapped around your body. Every subtle shift made it caress your skin, teasing a happy sigh from your lips. Then something heavy and cold embraced your neck.

Other cool objects were put on your fingers and arms. Your master even wrapped something long and thin around your ankle, giving you the opportunity to touch his hair under the pretence of needing something to hold on to. More things were draped around your neck and even your curls were parted and lifted. A light weight seemed to settle all over your head.

Wandering hands moved with surprising patience. You were not used to being handled like a precious china doll by him. No other words had left his mouth so far. It made you all the more edgy. You were sure he had noticed. He never missed something like this. Something soft was put under your feet.

A broad hand settled against the small of your back, pushing you forwards. The first steps were the most difficult. Uncertainty made them slow and shaky. A click announced the opening of a door and immediately cold air wrapped around you. Again the hand found your back, guiding you wordlessly to where you were supposed to be. The eerie silence and cold made every muscles in your body tense, ready to flee given the need. Anxiousness squeezed your throat. The hand left your body and you stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

Another clicking and something tugged you forwards. Warmth again wrapped around you, making your body shudder slightly in relief. Then a strong push against your back. You staggered forward but were able to regain your footing. Deafening silence assaulted your ears. You were ready to run for your live. Then both of your hands were enveloped by familiar heat. Gently they were pressed against something solid slightly behind you. Scratchy material met questioning fingertips.

Hot, hard muscles lay underneath and you recognized the outline of a thigh. Again a light smell of leather and spices caressed your nose, making you lean against the steeled body behind you. Really, with the height difference, it was like pressing up against a heated wall.

His hands left yours and the eye fold fell away from your eyes.

You took deep breaths to calm your racing heart. Faint candle light eliminated a tiny room decorated in many mirrors of different sizes, forms and frames. You stood in the middle before a huge oval mirror with a golden frame consisting of lavish swirls.

Your red curls were laced with threads of white, shimmering pearls, lavish ruby adornments and gold. A broad cloth of sheer black lace was wrapped around your body from shoulder to knee in layers, barely seen white skin luring minds into outrageous fantasies. Necklaces of many lengths and materials, the most prominent gold and pearls, hung from your neck.

Your hands were over and over decorated in rings of gold, dark silver, rubies, emeralds and other jewels. Bracelets and wristbands with different patterns engraved and decorated with rare gems. A thin, long, golden necklace with amber stones was wound multiple times around one delicate ankle. Dark, flat slippers protected you from the cold stone floor.

With wonder you eyed a thick golden neckband. It was made of many golden tightly twisted threads, but your eyes rested on the lion head that lay under your larynge. This head locked everything together. You were so in awe with the way you were dressed up that it took a moment for you to understand that the neckband you had been eyeing was indeed a collar.

Your heart sped up. You could feel your body temperature rising. Why had he dressed you up like this? And why had he seen fit to put a collar around your neck? It was common knowledge that technically you were his slave. You tried to turn around, but strong hands kept you the way you stood.

Eyes met in the mirror. His full of determination, yours confused. You could watch and feel as one of his hands moved around your shoulder, sliding down your arm. Long fingers slid along adornments. It was a unsettling feeling. His wandering hand cupped yours, bringing it upwards. He curled your fingers, only your index finger free to follow his movements, gently scarping over the lace.

His hand left yours, moving elsewhere, yet you watched as your hand lay flat across your torso, dipping here and there under the lace to touch pale skin. Soon a dark hand stole into your field of vision, cupping your hand as it became bolder in its travels. His powerful grip around your wrist was something you were familiar with and knew how to respond to.

Your eyes left the mirror as your hands were pulled upwards so far you had to stand on your toes. Worried you watched as he linked two wristbands together by a complex mechanism and pulled your arms up behind his neck.

'Watch.' His command was a low rumble against your back but still you turned around to face the mirror again. You watched as long arms curled around your body, gracile like snakes that moved across your body. Calloused hands folded lace away, discovering skin. It was fascinating to watch how he explored and re-familiarized himself with your curves.

As he caressed and touched your body, he left trails of heat on your skin. You could feel and see his tongue playfully lapping at your neck, before lips closed over the flesh and teeth buried themselves in it. A hiss escaped your lips and you jerked back against him.

As a chastisement he freed a breast out of her lace cocoon and squeezed it. Trying to wriggle away, you slipped. Yet a strong arm shot forward and grabbed the inside of your thigh, slightly lifting you up. He continued kissing along your neck, as one arm moved around your front and pressed you flat against him, while his other arm moved upwards to the crook of thigh and hip. Lazily fingers moved under the lace.

Your eyes closed, as he started again to caress you. Suddenly you felt a bit dizzy. Since you didn't have to balance your weight on your toes any more, you were free to comb your fingers through his hair. It felt like silk as it slipped over your hand.

His nose nudged your chin and a hot tongue played along your jawline, before he nipped at it.

'I said you are to watch.' It was menacing growl and made you snap your eyes open.

The sight ripped a choked moan from your lips. The lace nearly fell from your body, draping over the hand that massaged your thighs and anything in between. He looked like he had wrapped his whole body around yours, his head buried in your curls. His hot breath fluttering against your ear and his growls and you squirmed in pleasure.

You bit your tongue as you mentally cursed the man up down. Your eyes fell on the collar, glinting in the low light, and felt his strong arm around your middle, pulling you even closer to him. You could feel the tingling start in your legs. His face turned towards the mirror and your eyes locked before you felt waves of pleasure crashing over you, pulling you down in exhaustion.

You sagged against him and closed your eyes. Holding onto his shoulders and neck as your wobbly legs gave away under you. He pulled your arms back forward and lifted you up. Blissfully you fell asleep.


End file.
